The Swan Prince
by Reflective Reviewer 7
Summary: The Swan Princess with Hetalia characters. That's all. It's pretty good though.
1. This is my idea

**Opening: Good day, readers! After many times watching the Swan Princess, I could no longer deny the similarities between characters from the movie and characters from Hetalia. For future reference I'm taking poetic license, and now as Authoress I decree that Arthur is younger than Alfred in this story! This fic will have songs from the film.**

**I own nothing sadly…**

(Line Break!)

**Chapter 1: This is my idea…**

_Once upon a time, there was a great and prosperous kingdom with a sad king named William. He despaired, because he was growing old and had no heir to take his place. Then, happily, a son was born. A prince. And he was given the name… Arthur._

_Everyone came forth to celebrate the royal birth. Many kings and queens, and among them was the fairly young widow Elizabeta and her sweet son Prince Alfred._

Little Alfred walked up to present his gift to the baby in his cradle. A golden locket with a swan engraved on it was dangled for a moment before being dropped in the child's waiting hands. Arthur giggled and Alfred grinned with pride. William and Elizabeta, seeing this cute exchange glanced at one another. Elizabeta squeaked with joy at the silent deal.

_It was then that William and Elizabeta happened upon the same idea, that when they were older Alfred and Arthur would be brought together every summer in the hopes that they would fall in love and their kingdoms would be united._

_But unknown to all was the plot of the great evil sorcerer, Ivan. Arthur's birth was of little concern. He was preparing to take Williams kingdom by way of the forbidden arts. _

Ivan was down in his secret chambers trailing his hands through the air, colored smoke following his will. It formed a scene of William holding Arthur and then dissolved into a great beast. Suddenly, the door was broken in. William's guards tore everything apart and Ivan and his servant, Toris, were captured.

_On the eve of his assault, William attacked. And Ivan's powers were plunged into darkness._

_Despite calls for his death, the enchanter was only banished._

Ivan tossed off his cuffs and scowled at the king. "I'm not done with you yet Willy. Some day, I'll get my power back! And when I do, Everything you own, Everything you love… Will be mine!" He threatened with a horse shout and a dark smile. William merely glared and pointed out past the boundaries of his land. Ivan turned and stalked away.

_Many feared King William, too kind, but in time_ _the threat was forgotten and thoughts turned to that not too distant summer when Alfred and Arthur would meet…_

(Line Break!)

The day was bright and sunny. A blond chamberlain stood upon a tower excitedly chuckling upon sighting the guests through his scope. "Like, oh here they come! Hehe!" Sliding down he sounded the trumpet to announce the arrival.

King William began. "Dear Elizabeta, as lovely as ever." The queen smiled charmingly. "And who might this strapping man be? Young prince Alfred, no doubt." He winked. Elizabeta returned it.

"Welcome to our fair kingdom your highness, and to you little prince." Arthur hopped down from his horse. William nudged him forward Elizabeta did the same with Alfred.

"Go on, Alfred." She giggled nervously when he wouldn't move. "Dear, go on."

"Mom…" He begged.

"Alfred." She chastised lightly. He sighed and marched over to the waiting Arthur.

"Hello Prince Arthur, I'm very pleased to meet you." Alfred forced himself to say.

"Pleased to meet you; Prince Alfred." Arthur said with a bow. When he looked up his host was already walking back to his mother. He frowned.

"Ah, ah, ah." Elizabeta gave a twirl of her finger and Alfred turned around irritably. He took Arthur's hand and kissed it as quickly as he could. Then scrubbed at his mouth using his sleeve. Arthur rubbed off the kiss on his shirt.

'I can't believe I'm stuck with him all summer! I'll bet he doesn't wrestle, hunt, or box!'

'He looks conceited.'

'What a total bummer!'

'If I get lucky, I'll get chicken pox.'

"So happy you could come!"

"So happy to be here!"

'How I'd like to run.' They thought.

"This is not my idea…"

"This isn't my idea…"

"Of fun!" Sung the princes.

The families moved inside the castle and while Arthur and Alfred dueled with wooden swords the parents discussed. Not noticing when Arthur tripped Alfred on the stair steps and then pounced, a fight breaking out.

"The children seem to get along quite nicely!" Elizabeta said.

"We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks!" William returned.

"My dear King William, that's my point. Precisely."

"It's such good parenting."

"And politics."

"So happy we agree."

"I think we've got a deal." William said.

"Alfred's quite a catch."

"This is my idea!"

Elizabeta cut him off. "This is my idea!"

"Of a match!" They both sang. As the two princes ran past, both were caught and held away from each other.

"And such fun!" The queen laughed.

-A few years later-

Over in William's lands, the king was calling up to his son in his room.

"Good heavens, child! Don't dawdle! We can't keep Alfred waiting!"

Arthur sighed and yelled down any excuse he could think up. "I haven't packed or washed my hair and father I get seasick!"

In Elizabeta's castle much the same was happening as she came in Alfred's room to find him shooting arrows at a badly drawn picture of Arthur.

"They soon will be arriving. Is that the respect you're showing?"

"You make me kiss his hand again, I swear I'm gonna be sick!" He gagged.

They met up at the docks, William cheerfully meeting Elizabeta.

"One day prince Alfred will be his intended!"

"Splendid!" She replied.

A boy with brown hair and a curl sticking out from the side shot a tomato from a slingshot at Arthur. He and Alfred laughed as the prince glared down at them.

'We've tried all summer, but we just can't lose him!' Alfred thought as he and his new friend Lovino slid down the stair banister. Arthur tried to follow, but crashed at the bottom of the steps.

"Hey, guys! Wait up!" He shouted after them.

"Quick, put on some speed." Lovino whispered. The both ran up a rope ladder into a tree house on the palace grounds. Then pulled it up as Arthur arrived.

"When picking teams…"

"Or friends…"

"I'd never choose him."

"You think he'd take a hint and learn to read." Lovino unfurled a sign at Arthur that said 'No girls allowed' a dark grin followed. The younger prince growled.

"This really isn't fair."

"We really couldn't care!" They remarked.

"Boys it's all or none!" He kicked a support beam and the whole fort came crashing down.

Arthur wound up leaving the castle with several injuries, but it wasn't as bad as the terrible twits who had injuries and were being chewed out by Elizabeta.

"This is not my idea…" He groaned.

"This isn't my idea…"

"Of fun."

-More years later-

The servants in their homes whispered around the growing teens.

"Long before they met, Arthur and Alfred were destined to be wedded. However, anyone could see, the only point on which they didn't disagree… was that the very thought of summer time, was dreaded."

Another visit rolled around with both participants trying to avoid it.

Alfred complained to Lovino. "He tries to talk me into playing dress up." He gestured to Arthur wearing a crown. "He's always flirting with the castle guards!"

Lovino smirked. "I think you really sort of like him, fess up."

"I'd like him better if he'd lose at cards." As they played the game, Alfred put his cards down with Lovino giving him signals from behind Arthur.

"Four 7's and a 10."

"I think I've won again." A smirk followed.

"Every time, he's won!" They sighed.

"This **is** my idea."

"This isn't my idea…"

"Of fun."

The townspeople spoke as the 'couple' rode through town in the royal carriage.

"We need a royal wedding. I'd love to be invited." Called the women to the teens. Arthur waved and Alfred teased him.

"At least we'll get a holiday, to rest our plows and axes." The men mused.

"Some day these two will marry. Two lands will be united." As the guest prince boarded the ship a tomato hit Alfred in the face and anyone that was looking at the ship could see Arthur tossing a slingshot into the sea.

"And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes."

-Couple years more-

'What if Arthur doesn't go for the merger?' William wrote the queen in worry.

She wrote back. 'Urge him!'

The parents both tried to reason with the young adults. But the doors were closed before they could be fully opened and unbeknownst to either prince simultaneous woes were spoken.

"For as long as I remember we've been told we'd someday wed. Every June until September…"

"All their pushing and annoying hints!" Elizabeta pushed Alfred to the ball room.

"I've got bruises with their fingerprints." Arthur was lifted by his arms and carried there.

The door closed as Alfred tried to escape. 'I can do much better, I am sure!'

'He's so immature!' Arthur thought.

They both turned slowly and awe washed over their features. A smile on every face looking in and on the princes' faces as well.

'I see him smiling and my knees start buckling. I see inside him and my doubts are gone.' Arthur felt lighter than air.

Alfred was amazed. 'He started out as such an ugly duckling. And somehow suddenly became a swan.'

'So happy to be here.'

'Til now I never knew.'

'It is you I've been dreaming of.' They joined in the middle of the room and danced slowly, eyes never parting.

'This is my idea.' Arthur.

'This is my idea.' Alfred.

"What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion!" Chorused the king and queen. Flying in behind them were servants and cooks and musicians all singing along.

"This is my idea, such a good idea, what a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion. This is exactly my idea of Love…"

The couple seemed oblivious to the gazes on them, still dancing and enjoying the closeness.

'This is my idea.'

'This is my idea.'

'This is my idea… of Love.' A proper kiss was shared between them. A perfect moment of everlasting love.

(Line Break!)

**Pretty good, huh? What could possibly ruin this beautiful scene?**

**Review to find out, because otherwise I'm not moving the plot an inch.**


	2. Everything you Love

**Opening: Good day again, readers! Because I did receive reviews, I simply must move along the plot.**

**But to clear up any confusion about a gag I made in the 1st part… When Lovino showed that sign that said 'No Girls Allowed' to Arthur, it was because he was calling him a girl, to make him mad. So no, it was not a typo.**

**Woops, I'm rambling, better start the chapter! I own nothing sadly…**

(Line Break!)

**Chapter 2: Everything you Love…**

The kiss was broken and Alfred turned excitedly to the crowd. "Arrange the marriage!" He said. Cheers rang out in the hall, people dancing in joy and the musical director, Rodreich, played a fast happy song. It seemed perfect, except…

"Wait." It was quiet, but it struck a cord. The whole room went silent and turned to Arthur. Alfred was confused.

"What? You're all I've ever wanted. You're beautiful!"

Arthur blushed a bit. "Thank you, but what else?"

"What else?" Alfred questioned.

"Is beauty all that matters to you?" Alfred was dumbstruck.

"Uhh…" He looked at everyone for some kind of help.

"Alfred… What else?" Elizabeta coaxed.

"Uhh… What else… is there?" He struggled to get out. Arthur looked down. Rodreich slapped a hand to his face and Elizabeta started whining.

The visiting royals were leaving. William sighed. "We tried Elizabeta. No one can say we didn't try." The queen still sobbed.

"Say goodbye, Arthur." He told his son. Arthur looked away.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye?" William pressed.

"Goodbye, Prince Alfred."

Elizabeta elbowed Alfred in the side forcing him to look up and return the farewell. "Goodbye, Prince Arthur." He watched as his once future queen left. His mother finally giving into her frustration stormed into the castle screaming.

"All these years of planning… Wasted!"

* * *

A stormy weather had rolled in, seemingly to match the mood of the kingdom. Alfred was now brooding in the grand hall of his home. Rodreich was berating him and Lovino was playing chess with him.

"What else is there? He asks: Is beauty all that matters? And you say: What else is there?" The musician ranted.

Alfred groaned "It was dumb! I know!"

Rodreich made as if reading an invisible book. "You should write a book! 'How to Offend People in Five Syllables or Less'!"

Lovino slyly slipped one of Alfred's chess pieces to a different spot, and then stole it away all together. "Your turn, Prince Alfred."

"I didn't know what else to say." Alfred made his move and turned around giving Lovino time to steal a piece again.

"Oh! You lost your queen, Alfred."

"That's twice in one day!"

"Think, you must see something other than Arthur's beauty?" Rodreich asked.

Alfred gave a love struck look.

"Of course I do, Rodreich. He's like... And then... How about... Am I right?" Rodreich rolled his eyes.

"I don't know how to say it! I'll prove it to him. I'll prove my love!" He moved a rook on the chess board. "Checkmate!"

Lovino was shocked. "Huh?" He rechecked the board.

* * *

Meanwhile the carriage taking Arthur and King William to the docks was being watched from afar by a tall figure with purple eyes and a dark smile.

"Today's the day, Willy… Everything you own… Everything you love… Will be mine."

* * *

While inside the carriage William was trying to figure out what went wrong.

"I-I just don't understand. What else did you want him to say?"

Arthur sighed. "I needed to know that he loved me, for just being me. No healthy relationship lasts on physical attraction alone. If he had really wanted me to stay, he would have said so."

William made to answer, but suddenly the coachmen stopped the horses. He opened the door slightly, looking out. A tall man stood at the top of the road they were going up. Some form of scarf blowing behind him. He glanced back at Arthur whom was trying to see past him.

"Stay inside, Arthur."

The man moved his arms and bright light flashed and sparked. In an instant what was once a man was now a monster, a terrible beast with bat-like wings and talons. A ferocious roar sounded.

It flew at the carriage and-

* * *

The door to the grand hall slammed open. In the entryway was a soldier, weak and wounded. Alfred recognized him and ran to his aid.

"It's King William's captain!" The poor captain fell to the ground and whispered with pain in his voice.

"We… We were attacked. A Great Animal." He lost consciousness.

Alfred's eyes widened. "Arthur!" He jumped up ran from the room. Rodreich calling after.

"Alfred! Wait!"

* * *

Alfred raced out of the castle on his horse. Reaching the site of the attack he leapt from his steed. The carriage had been overturned and torn apart. "Arthur!" He paced around the debris and occasional guard.

A glint of gold caught his eye. A locket with an engraving of a swan lay in a puddle of water.

Alfred grabbed it and looked more anxiously about him. "Arthur? Arthur!" A moan of pain pierced the quiet and Alfred followed it to the king. He was lying limply on the wet ground, barely alive himself.

"King William!" Alfred kneeled by his side. The king looked up at him.

"Alfred… I…" He tried to speak.

"Who did this?" The prince asked. The king seemed in shock.

"I-It came at us so quickly… A Great… Animal!"

"What are you talking about? Where's Arthur?"

"Listen to me, Alfred. It's not what it seems." He cried. "It's not what it seems!"

"What's not? Where is Arthur?"

William took shaky breathes and he gazed sorrowfully at the sky.

"Arthur is…. Arthur is g-gone…" King William's eyes fell closed and a tear rolled down his face.

Alfred stared, unbelieving of the king's words. "No… No."

He let his body drop fully into the mud and screamed into the night. "Arthur!"

* * *

***Whistles in shock* Wow this got sad in a hurry.**

**Well readers, it's your lucky day. I had nothing going on today and your reviews made me so happy I just cranked out a new chapter. Maybe if you keep reviewing I'll do it again.**


	3. Practice, Practice, Practice

**Opening: Good day, readers. A new chapter of the Swan Prince has appeared. When we last left our hero, he was lamenting the loss of poor Arthur… I wonder what has happened since.**

**Warning: This chapter contains uncensored Lovino cursing. People with a strong aversion to anything mildly cuss word should avoid the very last portion of the chapter. Thank you and have a nice day.**

**I own nothing sadly…**

(Line Break!)

**Chapter 3: Swan Lake and Practice, Practice, Practice…**

Far from the sad scene of Alfred crying for his love was an enchanting wood. It was beautiful and quiet, but most importantly, hidden from the rest of the world.

Inside of this magical place rested a grand lake with a castle and the stars overlooking it. A lone swan lay on the water. Pretty in and of itself, brilliant yellow feathers only slightly noticeable on its head and pure white the rest of the way. It seemed oddly upset.

"Oh, now don't let my little spell make you sad, Arthur." Said the bird's keeper; now revealed to be the long banished Ivan. His servant tossed breadcrumbs to the swan with a pitiful look.

The swan, Arthur, turned his head away. Ivan blinked innocently. "Come now, Arthur it does not even last a whole day! As soon as the moon comes up…" He gestured to the rising full moon. The swan followed his hand and then looked down at the water that was reflecting the pale light.

The portion of the lake he was in lit around him and the water was set aloft, circling him in a flash of gold. Two creatures, a turtle and a frog, watched from the reeds in shock. When the water finally fell away there stood Prince Arthur in his white and light blue robes, but his precious necklace missing.

Ivan smiled. "And that's how it works, every night. You have to be on the lake of course and when the moonlight touches your wings…" The prince glared at him. He huffed. "Look Arthur, this sort of thing doesn't give me any pleasure. Well okay, maybe a teensy bit, but… What I _really_ want is your father's kingdom."

Arthur turned on him. "So you bloody kidnap me? Just take the land! You have enough power! I'd say you were mad, but you might take it as a compliment!"

Ignoring the comment on his mental health, Ivan merely answered like Arthur was a toddler. "Silly boy, I tried that already. When it didn't work a rather important thought struck me… Once you steal something, you spend your whole life fighting to keep it. But…" He snapped his fingers and the area became an illusion of the throne room in William's castle, with him dressed as a king and Arthur as a queen.

"If I marry the only heir to the throne… We'll rule your father's kingdom together! Legally, as king and queen. What do you say?"

"Never!" The prince stormed away tearing through the spell. Ivan started laughing cruelly.

"And where do you think you're going? As soon as the moonlight leaves the lake, you'll turn back into a swan. No matter where you are."

Arthur froze, painful realization hitting him. He ran from the scene and as soon as he was shrouded in the trees sobs wracked his thin frame.

(Some months later)

Rodreich, Lovino, and Alfred were out on the palace grounds loading red and blue powder into quivers of mark arrows that left behind a spot of the color each time they rebounded off a target.

"The musicians aren't happy." The conductor said, emptying another bucket of dust into the quivers.

Alfred tied a blindfold around his head. "I know, but I have to practice."

Rodreich laughed, holding up his bucket to see if all the powder was out. "Oh, no complaints here. I think it's going to be loads of…" He patted the back of the container a bit too hard and his face was covered in red dust. "Fun."

"The Great Animal is never going to give up Arthur without a fight."

"You're not still thinking he's alive?" Rodreich wiped the powder off with a handkerchief.

"When I find the Great Animal, I'll find Arthur." The musician rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Alfred! You've looked everywhere! He's _not_ coming back. The whole kingdom knows this."

"The whole kingdom's wrong! Arthur's alive and I'm going to find him." He turned his head to where he guessed Lovino was. "You ready?"

The Italian was peeking under his blue blind fold. "Um hm." Rodreich covered his eyes back up.

"No peeking!" He called over to his orchestra. "Animals assemble!"

One of the violinists responded angrily. "Rodreich, I must object. We are musicians!"

"The servants have the day off, we had to use someone."

"But, I am an Artist! Not a boar!"

"Could've fooled me…" Rodreich muttered.

"C'mon guys, they're harmless." Alfred chuckled shooting a mark arrow off his boot and then placing it back into the quiver.

The orchestra resumed their complaints while putting on costumes. "We are a band, and not a band of animals! This masquerade…"

"Is more than I can bear." Someone in percussion cried. The others continued.

"There goes my reputation. It's awful, this humiliation!"

"And I've the lion's share." The first man whined.

"Down on all fours please and growl ferociously!" Rodreich asked with a smirk. "Oh, do liven it up a bit! I want you to strike fear into my heart!" The short boy that usually played drums let out a scary roar.

"Ahh! Not you, Peter, you're a rabbit for heaven's sake." The kid scowled and tapped his foot. "Archers! Ready, set, go!" The musical director tore off Alfred and Lovino's blindfolds and the prince set to work hitting any animal in sight. Lovino however went after the rabbit, which kept laughing at him.

Some of the musicians chanced to look over the wall they hid behind. "Duck!" One cried. The others went down also, but the flutist dressed as a duck popped up.

"Yes?" He was nailed in the beak.

Peter was making quite the game of irritating Lovino. When a blue arrow came at him, he picked up a club and wacked it right back. Blue in the face, Lovino followed.

With this madness going on, Elizabeta and the courtiers were having tea on the terrace. "Day after day, all the prince ever does is Practice, Practice, Practice."

"Thinking of him and the way that it was." The queen sighed. She tried to take a sip from her cup, but a foul arrow flew past shattering it.

"Practice, Practice, Practice!"

"He's not happy 'til he has attacked us!" The duck from before screamed, fleeing over the tables.

"Twelve seconds!" Rodreich alerted the archers. Alfred stuck shot after shot; Lovino… was still chasing Peter.

The nobles were now watching_._ "Day after day all the prince ever does is Practice, Practice, Practice! Thinking of him and the way that it was. Practice, Practice, Practice!"

"If we had refused he would have sacked us!"

"Five seconds!"

"So we face a life as a target!"

"Three. Two." Alfred, seeing Peter out of the corner of his eye, loosed one last arrow. The boy jumped into the bushes.

"Practice, Practice, Practice!"

"Time! Animals please assemble for counting. Well, you scored plenty of five pointers that's for sure." Rodreich stepped over the flutist that had fallen over.

"Sorry. Why don't you take a few days off?" Alfred suggested.

Lovino, who was leaning against a tree behind Peter, took a blue arrow and stamped three spots on him. He received a scorching glare for this, but the Italian thought nothing of it.

_"_Moose are worth two points. Sixteen, it's a total of thirty-two. Ten seven pointers and fourteen three pointers, with a total of two hundred ninety-eight. Well done, Alfred!" He glanced around for any blue powder. "Now, Lovino, let's see, for you, zero, and zero, and uh nothing, and nil and zip."

His criticism was just met with a smirk and a shrug. "And last but not least the elusive 100-point white rabbit!" To Rodreich's dismay the white rabbit was blue spotted.

"I believe that's three hundred, Rodreich." Lovino checked his nails disinterestedly.

Alfred laughed. "Good shooting, Lovi."

"Well, write it down! Three hundred to two ninety-eight." The teen said with pride.

"Ah, but wait just a moment." Alfred turned Peter, revealing a red spot under his tail. "Sorry, Lovino."

"Yeah, yeah. You're a great marksman, Alfred. One of the best. But it takes more than good aim. It takes major courage. That's _my_ forte." Lovi bragged.

Having grown annoyed with the Italian's showboating, Rodreich gave his two pence. "Well, then. How about a quick round of catch-and-fire?"

"W-what? C-catch-and-Fire? You mean me?" Lovino sputtered.

"Well, of course! You're the only one with enough c-c-courage." The conductor chuckled.

(Line Break!)

The three moved to a vacant area of the garden, and Alfred stood at fifty paces while Rodreich tied an apple to the top of Lovino's head with some twine.

"You're sure you're alright?" The conductor asked with a sadistic smile.

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine…" The twine was pulled taught. "Ahh! Too tight! Too tight, you bastard!" Rodreich loosened the thread.

"Oops, So sorry."

"Ready?" Alfred questioned turning his back on the two.

Lovino nodded slightly, his frame shaking. "He's ready." Rodreich called back. "Remember, aim for the heart, right between the shoulders. Do I make myself clear?" The musician informed Lovino, who glared at him.

"I know." He pulled back on the bow string, still shaking a bit. But, wouldn't you be shaking too? 'I'm shooting a fucking arrow at the prince!' "Shit, shit, shit…"

"Come on, hold it steady." Alfred said hopefully.

"Shit, shit, shit…" He loosed the arrow. "No!" He watched its flight with horror. Alfred swung round seconds from the projectiles impact and snatched it from the air, turning and firing it back with his own bow much more confidently than his friend. It split the apple on Lovino's head clear down the center and Rodreich nonchalantly caught the half that flew in his direction.

Lovino, overcome with relief, fell over. "Thank God."

"Fifty-two out of fifty-two! Well done, Alfred!" The musician helped Lovino steady himself.

"Extraordinary courage, man. Just think, one inch lower and that arrow would have…" He left the sentence hanging and the teen fainted.

Alfred looked up with somber thoughts. "Don't lose hope, Arthur. Wherever you are… I'm gonna find you."

(Line Break!)

***Sitting at a mafia style desk.* I'm gonna be straight with you guys. I want more reviews, you want more chapters. Perhaps we can come to some sort of agreement here…**

**You readers type a bit of praise or constructive criticism and I make with the writing of more Swan Prince.**

**And if that doesn't work, I send Lovino after ya. Capiche? ~ **


	4. Far longer than forever

**Opening: Good day, my faithful readers! I am pleased to have gotten so many reviews! Lovino not so much… He wanted to terrorize some people as stress relief for all the s*** I'm putting him through. I don't think it's that bad.**

**Lovino: You keep embarrassing me! I don't faint! And don't act all proper, you didn't censor my cursing last chapter, why do it now?**

**Me: Because I have higher standards for myself. You can curse uncensored until you're blue in the face for all I care. Oh wait; you already had a blue face last chapter didn't you?**

**Lovino: *Death Glare***

**Me: This chapter will contain more poetic license, specifically about the other animals that live at Swan Lake.**

**I own nothing sadly…**

(Line Break!)

**Chapter 4: Far longer than forever…**

A series of badly stifled chuckles broke out across the tranquility of Swan Lake.

"Quiet! I can't concentrate." Complained a French accented voice.

The speaker was revealed as a frog that was stringing together pond reeds into a pole and the one laughing was a turtle watching amusedly.

"You've come up with some mad ideas Francis, but this one is a doozy." The turtle informed him with happy green eyes.

"Hah! Go ahead and laugh, Antonio. I'll get him to kiss me and when he does…"

"…And when he does, poof!" He made an exaggerated gesture with his arms. "You'll change back into the 'noble lord' you once were. I know, you've told me." He rolled his eyes then glanced at some nearby violets. "Why don't you just give him these flowers, these are nice."

"Pfft. What a love dunce. I don't want those flowers, I must have those." Francis pointed to some identical flowers growing out from a crack in the castle. On the opposite side of a two alligator infested moat. "Once he learns that I have risked my life for them, the kissing will not stop!" He hopped up to a low branch on a tree next to the water.

"And then you'll change back?"

"Precisely."

"Mind if I point out a problem?" Antonio said as he laid his head against his webbed hand.

"I don't take advice from peasants."

"Suit yourself." Francis set his shoulders to prepare for the vault.

"Flowers. Kiss. Concentration. Flowers. Kiss. Concentration." He said to himself. He took the jump down and the reeds bent to send him the other way.

Antonio looked across the moat. "Just curious, how are you gonna get back?"

Francis' eyes widened, finally realizing his mistake a little too late. He was flung forward. "Ahh!" The alligators were sitting in the shallows mouths wide. The frog managed to push himself off one's nose and flew back at Antonio. The turtle tried catching him a few times unsuccessfully.

"Hurry, hurry! Move up, move up! No, not that near! Aaaah! Grab me! Grab me!" After the next miss and return the reed stopped moving, but Francis continued to panic a moment. "Hold my arm! Hold my leg! Hold my – hold it, hold it, hold it."

Seeing as he was no longer being launched into the jaws of death, Francis glanced up noticing the prince lightly holding the pole down with an amused smirk. Truthfully he had arrived earlier when the frog first jumped, but why miss out on the show?

"Oh merci, Arthur, merci." With a sheepish grin, he flipped off the reed. "May I have that?" He pointed at the pole which was passed to him. "Silence, you savages!" He released the reed and it struck an alligator's head. Laughing, Francis turned to address Arthur and was slammed to the ground by the last rebound.

The prince barely reacted as if used to these kinds of things. "You okay, Frog?"

"Oui, oui, Arthur, yes, I'm alright." He pried himself from the ground.

"What in the world were you trying to do?"

"He thought that if-" Antonio cut in, but Francis shushed him.

"I wanted to get those flowers for you, Mon cygne." (My Swan.)

"You were being sneaky again weren't you?" Arthur asked stiffly, not appreciating the nickname.

"What's sneaky? You deserve a nice bouquet." Francis said with innocent eyes.

"Yeah right, and you deserve a kiss."

"Well, if you say so." He puckered his lips and Arthur pushed him over.

"Stop that. You know I'm under a spell." The prince stood up.

"But my kiss will break the spell!"

"Give it up, Francis." Antonio sighed.

"I can only kiss the one I love and then he-"

"-Must make a vow of everlasting love! I know, I know."

"And prove it to the world." Arthur continued as if uninterrupted.

"What do you think I was doing with the flowers and the alligators going chomp-chomp?" Francis exclaimed.

"Being a moron. Antonio can't you make him understand?"

"I'm only a turtle."

The prince walked away from the two and looking at the stars began to softly sing. "If I could break this spell,I'd run to him today. And somehow I know he's on his way to me. Alfred, you and I were meant to be… Far longer than forever, I'll hold you in my heart. It's almost like you're here with me, although we're far apart."

Alfred gazed at the sky over his kingdom and sang as well. Wishing for Arthur's presence as strongly as the other was for his.

"Far longer than forever. As constant as a star. I close my eyes and I am where you are…"

"Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise, we've an unshakeable bond!" Arthur sang.

"Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond! Far longer than forever!" Alfred said.

"Far longer than forever!"

"I swear that I'll be true!"

"I swear that I'll be true!"

"I've made an everlasting vow, to find a way to you!" They both declared.

"Far longer than forever, like no love ever known… And with your love, I'll never be alone." Simultaneous lyrics, unknown to either vocalist.

"Far longer than forever…"

"Much stronger than forever…"

"And with your love, I'll never be alone." Arthur finished his piece hoping for Alfred to come find him soon.

Francis came over, for once actually seeming somewhat guilty. "I am sorry, mon ami."

"It's fine. I know you just want your castle and title back." The prince said, referring to his current prison that Ivan took over.

"Hey, what's that?" Antonio asked pointing up at a struggling form in the sky and a smaller dot fluttering behind it. The first form took a sudden dive, freefalling to the ground. The group moved back in alarm and a large black eagle crashed in front of them.

"Ugh…" It groaned in pain, which was not helped when its companion, a little yellow chick, decided to imitate it and plop down onto its head.

Stepping forward, Arthur saw an arrow protruding from its left wing.

"Is he dead?" Antonio asked from behind him.

"Doesn't sound it. His wing has been hit though and that fall couldn't have been helpful either."

"Strange looking bird." Francis commented.

"Poor fellow must be in a lot of pain. You better hold him down." The prince moved the chick from the bird's head and waited for the others to hold the eagle still. When he was secure, Arthur broke the arrow embedded in his wing, slipped it out, and then wrapped it with a piece of cloth he ripped from his clothes.

"Francis pried an eyelid open and waved at the eagle. "Hello, this is your wake-up call."

The bird's eyes popped open and he snapped up, swatting Francis and Antonio away with a cocky laugh. "Ah hah, it'll take more than a couple of pond swimmers to keep the awesome me down!" He turned to the prince and his jaw dropped. "Oh mein gott! Prince Arthur, you're alive!"

"I'm sorry, have we met?" The prince asked in confusion.

"It is I, the awesome Gilbert! One of the guards of King William's castle! At your service." Arthur face-palmed in remembrance. Oh yes, how ever could he forget the 'Awesome' Gilbert.

"How are you a-"

"Most epic eagle? Well, some other scouts and I went lookin' for you when the king's ship came home reporting you both missing. Found out from that stupid queen that your father didn't make it and they never found you. The others thought you were dead too, but I decided to loiter around instead of heading home."

"So the bird thing?" Arthur prodded.

"Oh yeah, right. So I was out hunting one day and I come across this really weird place in the forest, I see crazy animal thing and I shoot an arrow at it. Next thing I know, I'm a bird. Didn't know what to do after that, so flew round for a week." The yellow chick from before flew over and landed on Gilbert's head again. "Also this chick won't leave me alone, but I don't have the heart to get rid of him."

Prince Arthur sat for a while with an eyebrow raised, trying to absorb all the information. Antonio and Francis, fed up with being ignored spoke up. "Can someone explain all this?"

The prince snapped out of it. "Sorry. Francis, Antonio, this is Gilbert, one of the royal guards of my father's- I mean my kingdom. Gilbert, this is Antonio." He pointed at the turtle. "He used to be Francis' advisor when he was human and this is Francis. He used to be the lord of this castle before Ivan took over."

"Who's Ivan? Wait, you mean that enchanter that the king banished? Arthur, you need to go home!"

"I can't. He has me under a spell." The prince looked down sadly.

"How? Ya seem fine to m-" A patch of sunflowers magically spawned into existence around them and then a garden of light and beautiful blooms sprung up. Gilbert was so surprised he barely noticed when Antonio and Francis pulled him away to hide.

Arthur stood and walked through the Sunflowers surrounding him, taking care to snap a few stems and erase a tiny portion of the illusion. From behind an archway to the garden, Ivan stepped out wearing full silver armor with a helmet under his arm.

"Rejoice Arthur, for your knight in shining armor has come to set you free."

Gilbert tried to rush him, but Antonio held him back. "Let me at him. Let me at him."

"Chill, amigo. Arthur can handle this."

Ivan went on. "All it takes is one little word. Will you marry me?" The enchanter asked as he kneeled. The prince only sent him a scathing glare.

"Every night, you ask the same question."

Ivan shook his head in denial. "Don't."

"And every night, I give you the same answer."

Ivan got back up and took a threatening step towards the prince. "Don't you dare."

"I'll die first." Arthur declared pridefully. Ivan was seething.

"You are really starting to bug me."

"I should think you'd be used to it by now." He turned his back on the enchanter.

"That's it! Just keep pushing, but one day I'm going to boil over!" As he said this some of the illusion erupted in fire.

"Well go ahead then! But I'll never give you my father's kingdom!"

The illusion completely dissolved. "I was hoping you might say you'd be mine… But it looks as if you need another day to think about it…" He began to laugh.

Arthur's line of vision turned to the descending moon. "No."

He moved slowly into the water and waited. A new waterspout of gold surrounded him and he felt his body change. When the vortex ceased he emerged from under the surface of the lake… a swan once more.

Ivan sneered in approval, then turned and stalked away.

Gilbert couldn't believe his eyes. "Prince Arthur?"

The swan didn't answer.

(Line Break!)

**Me: Whoo! New chapter done!**

**Lovino: You gave the BTT main roles?**

**Me: Yep. Couldn't think of anyone more suited for their parts. Also any reviewer that guesses why Gilbert is the bird he is get's a virtual cookie!**

**Lovino: You gave the BTT main roles!**

**Me: Lovi, sweetie, I believe that's already been established. Now quit throwing a fit or I'll toss some Spamano into the story.**

**Lovino: …**

**Me: Thank you. Review or I send Francis after you.**

**Francis: Ohonhonhon…**

**Me: H-How did you get in my house, I was just bluffing!**


	5. No Fear

**Opening: Good day, Readers! *Giggles***

**Lovino: What's so funny?**

**Me: Nothing, I always giggle when I'm nervous.**

**Lovino: *Smirks evilly* What are you so nervous about?**

**Me: Well, first off, Francis won't get out of my house nor will he tell me how he got in.**

**Lovino: …Yeah I can see how that might freak you out.**

**Me: Also I'm nervous about how I'm going to write this song scene. I've had to use my magical poetic license powers so often lately, but… I'll have to do it again!**

**Lovino: No!**

**Me: Yes! *Giggles again* Chapter start!**

**I own nothing sadly…**

(Line Break!)

**Chapter 5: No Fear…**

"Beautiful. Simply beautiful!" Elizabeta said happily, holding the king's crown for her lands. "Soon Alfred will be married and the kingdom will have a king again."

"I doubt it. Alfred still refuses to be king unless he finds Arthur." Rodreich informed his queen.

"Oh please, all that will change at tomorrow night's ball."

Feliks ran in seconds later followed by three servants carrying bags of letters. "They're, like, all coming to the ball!" He cheered. "Every Prince and Princess is coming to totally charm the pants off Prince Alfred!"

Elizabeta squealed. "Oh goody. Oh, this is wonderful! You see, Rodreich. One of these is bound to change his mind!"

"Oh absolutely…. Not."

"Do. Not. Lose. One." The queen warned Feliks.

"Oh like no way. I'd never, your highness."

"Where is Alfred? Oh never mind, I know where he is. Working on the mystery of the Fat Animal, no doubt." She trounced from the room and the chamberlain trailed after her.

"The Great Animal, my queen." Rodreich corrected.

"Fat, Great, same thing. It's large and has fur."

(Line Break!)

"_Listen to me, Alfred. It's not what it seems!" _The words rebounded in the prince's mind.

"Ugh! What does that mean?" Alfred tossed a book aside on one of many piles he had already looked through. With slight irritation he climbed a ladder and slid to a book of cataloged animals in his kingdom. After a glance at each page he was about to toss it as well when his eyes caught a miss shelved fairytale collection book next to it.

A spark lit behind his glasses. He turned to a page in the fantasy stories and looked at his field animal book. He gazed back and forth and then a large grin broke on his face. "Of course! It's not what it seems! Now I'll find him!" Alfred jumped from his ladder and dashed towards the doors.

They were flung open before he could kick them open. Shame, he liked doing that. "They're coming, Alfred!" Elizabeta found herself gently lifted and moved so that the prince could pass. "Alfred, where are you going?"

"To find the Great Animal!" He declared jovially.

The queen just brushed it off with a smile. "Oh wonderful, just make sure you're here tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?"

"…The ball." Elizabeta reminded.

"Mother, I can't. I've got-" The queen's eyes widened dramatically and her bottom lip wobbled as if she might start crying. "Oh mother, please don't do the lip thing…" He sighed and kept walking. "If I leave now, maybe I can make it back in time."

"Yay! Thank you darling!"

"Just please don't turn this into another one of your beauty pageants." Elizabeta gave a scandalized face.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's just a few friends…." Once Alfred left the room. "And their kids." She twisted to face Feliks. "I want this to be big! Every royal suitor must have their own introduction!"

Feliks raised an eyebrow. "But, you said."

"Forget what I said! Listen to what I'm saying. Send for the cooks, Kiku, and the palace decorator. Tell the band to start rehearsing and I want four footmen for every carriage!" She laughed. "Maybe five." The chamberlain knocked his head against the wall.

(Line Break!)

Back at swan lake, this time with the sun overhead, Gilbert was trying to make sense of everything that had happened. "So let me get this straight, every night when the moonlight leaves the lake you…" He gestured to Arthur's swan self.

"Yes. The following evening, if I want to turn back into a human I have to be on the lake.

Francis scoffed. "All he needs is a little moonlight. Me, I have to be smooched." The others rolled their eyes.

"Amigo, where did you ever even get that idea?" Antonio questioned.

"Some old story my mère used to tell me. Granted it was a fairytale, but-" His friends groaned.

Prussia started up again. "No fear, my less awesome companions! Arthur just needs to fly to his prince; we bring him back to the lake. The moon comes up, you change into a human and," He mimicked a trumpet playing 'here comes the bride' "Happily ever after." Gilbert looked rather pleased with himself.

"And how do I find him?" Arthur's deadpan cut through the eagle's ego. The guard gave him an 'Are you serious?' face.

"You mean you don't know where he is?"

"I don't even know where I am."

"I bet he does." Antonio pointed to the castle and Francis immediately shot down the idea.

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea. Just waltz in there and ask. 'Monsieur Ivan, I'd like to leave now do you have a map or something?'"

"That's it!" The prince gasped. He turned to Gilbert and they both finished the sentence.

"A map!"

Francis slapped his hands over his mouth a little too late. Arthur and Gilbert had already taken flight to look into the windows of the castle. "We're off on a mission; we're tough, in good condition." Arthur sang.

"We're short." Gilbert joined in.

"But standing tall."

"No fear!" Arthur, Gilbert and Antonio chorused.

"There's danger around us."

"They'd hurt us if they found us!" Francis tried to ague.

"Our backs are to the wall." Antonio reasoned.

"No fear!"

"Because we have all the courage we require."

"Take it from a frequent flier."

"Try your luck, our plan will fly."

"No fear!"

Arthur flew down to inform the others. "The map's hanging on a wall in the upper chamber."

"Arthur can keep a look out, while we three get the map."

"We?" Francis asked with his arms crossed. Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"You're not gonna help us?"

"Oui." He marched the opposite direction. "This plan if applied will be simply suicidal; you'll be a sitting duck!"

"No fear!"

"Suppose that I do this, who knows if we'll live through this? How 'bout a kiss for luck?" He puckered his lips at Arthur who knocked him back lightly with a wing.

"No."

"Fear." Antonio and Gilbert continued.

"Our team is shy one green, webbed-footed, volunteer."

"No way, José. No chance!" Gilbert and Antonio each grabbed one of his arms and dragged him off.

"No Choice!" His advisor smiled.

"No fear!"

(Line Break!)

Up in the castle Gilbert pushed a door open slightly and darted in. "This way, hurry. He whispered.

"Easy for you to say. Ouch." Antonio mumbled as his shell was caught between the closing door and the wall.

"Ugh, whenever I need to do something quick, I always bring a turtle." Francis complained as he and Gilbert pushed the door away to free said turtle.

One flight of stairs later and a new problem arose. "I think I pulled a muscle." Antonio wiggled his foot.

"I'm gonna die I knew it! I'm on a dangerous mission with a lame turtle! You're going to get us all killed!" The frog punched lightly at a nearby suit of armor and apparently offended it. A gauntlet reached for him as the trio walked past, only to miss. The other suits began to move as well.

When they reached the tower, the map was grabbed from the wall and rushed to the open window where Arthur waited. The glass was suddenly slammed shut in front of them by a metal hand.

"We will take any dare that the other side will dare to dream up. They'll be tough, we'll play fair, but we're sure to win because we'll team up."

"Yikes." Antonio said rather apathetically while he trudged as fast as he could from the nearest chainmail statue.

"Head for the door!" Gilbert ordered, flying to the open space.

A series of sports antics followed the trio fleeing the castle, barely acknowledging the confused servant of Ivan's whom had been dusting a statue of a girl in evening wear with glasses laughing uncontrollably and holding her stomach. (A.N. :D Shameless self-insert? Whatever do you mean? …I'm sorry.)

"No fear!"

The boys used Antonio as a sled down the steps, easily outrunning the metal men. "This would be fine if one of us knew how to steer!" Shouted Francis.

"Get a grip." Gilbert.

"Get set." Antonio.

"That's our best bet!"

"No brakes!" Francis squeaked as they soared towards a large window.

"No sweat!" Cheered Antonio.

"And no regrets!" All three went through the last barrier to the castle grounds in a shower of crystal glass.

"We're dead!" Francis grabbed for the map, making a parachute for himself.

"Not yet!" Antonio screamed. He was no longer very calm when falling into the moat. The Alligator-filled moat.

"Nonono!" Francis was falling the same way.

"Save me." Antonio prayed mid-drop and Gilbert did just that, swooping under him awesomely and diverting his fall to the land. Francis was saved by Arthur who flew by and swatted him onto the shore with his wing.

"No fear!"

(Line Break!)

"There's Alfred's kingdom! When do we leave?" The prince looked up from the map and grimaced at the injuries of the trio. "I guess not for a while then?"

(Another Line Break!)

**Me: Okay, I know I didn't address this at the top of the page, but that was because the opening was already dragging and I needed to start the chapter. Now since I have classes to deal with, Summer being gone and all, I won't be able to upload as frequently even though I would like to.**

**Lovino: You Bit-**

**Me: *Slaps Lovino.* Oh don't you dare! I can't take it any more, your life is in the hands of the reviewers. Readers if I get less than 4 reviews you get a new chapter, but I also give Romano to France. More than 4 you get a new chapter and Romano is spared that fate.**

**Lovino: What? !**

**Me: Better pray, tomato boy. ^ _ ^**


	6. The Hunt

**Me: I'm baaaaack. ^ _ ^**

**Lovino: O_O**

**Me: Oh calm down, the reviewers have saved you. France is another story.**

**Francis: *Tied up and gagged at their feet.***

**Lovino: What are you gonna do with him?**

**Me: Fire him home via giant novelty slingshot.**

**Lovino: …You're crazy.**

**Me: Thanks. *Drags Francis out to the front yard.* Can you start the chapter? I'm busy.**

**Lovino: Okay… Yeah, chapter start or something.**

**I own nothing sadly…**

(Line Break!)

**The Hunt…**

Lovino was snacking on an apple against a tree when Alfred came running up to him. "What's up?"

Alfred just gave him a piece of paper with a mouse picture on it.

"It's a mouse." The Italian deadpanned.

"The Great Animal." Alfred said with a knowing grin.

"A tad small wouldn't you say?" Lovino smirked and bit into his apple again.

"Until it changes into this." Alfred unfurled a new picture of a dragon. "Imagine an animal that can change its shape. A harmless creature approaches then, suddenly, it's too late."

Now Lovi looked worried if not contemplative. "You mean… It could be anything?" Alfred nodded seriously.

"Anything."

(Line break!)

It was about midday back at Swan Lake. Francis, Antonio, and Prince Arthur were swimming to kill time before Gilbert came back from doing whatever it is Gilbert does.

"Arthur, I apologize for the way I've been acting." The frog said from his current sunbathing spot on Antonio's shell. Arthur raised an eyebrow at this random 'sorry'.

"It's alright, Francis."

"No, no, this Alfred is obviously very important to you. And all I can do is think of myself."

"Everyone does that."

"Please Arthur; don't make this more difficult than it already is. Just accept my apology."

"Okay." The prince decided to humor him. "I accept."

"Good, now we can kiss and make up." The original lord of swan Lake leaned over for a kiss, and both Antonio and Arthur yelled at him.

"Francis!"

"What, what did I say? What?" Francis looked around with a confused expression.

"Attention!" Said a voice from above. Looking up they all saw Gilbert had landed on the shore, Gilbird on his head like usual. "It is now zero hour. Prince, prepare for take-off."

"Right."

"Now the rest of you have your assignments. Are you ready?"

"Ready for action, sir!" Antonio saluted. Gilbert glanced at Francis who seemed to be ignoring them.

"What about you Francis?" No response. "Francis?" Nothing. Gilbert made a mock bow. "My lord?" Finally, a satisfied smile.

"Oui, I am ready!"

"Gilbird, you stay here and watch make sure they do their jobs right." He set down the chick. "Can I trust you?" The little yellow bird chirped once. "Good. Take off!" Arthur and Gilbert flew into the sky.

"Good luck! Have a nice flight!" Antonio sent off with a wave.

"Remember, if anything happens to him, I will have you whipped, flogged, put on the rack, and… I'll have your back legs fried in butter!" (A.N. XD)

(Line Break!)

"He's in here Lovino, I can feel it." Alfred said seriously. It had been a few hours since they started to explore the forest and little progress had been made.

"You said that when we started earlier. How will you even know you've found this Great Animal if it changes shape?"

"I'll know. You better stay close."

"Why? Are you scared?" Lovino suddenly noticed that he had wandered away from the prince. "A-Alfred!"

The man came around the one tree separating them. "Shh!"

"Heh, sorry." A fly buzzed up to him and in a mild panic Lovino shot an arrow past it and up into the canopy.

(Line Break! Again!)

Up above the forest were Gilbert and Arthur.

"We might want to fly a little higher, don't want to be spotted by hunters."

Gilbert laughed. "Rest easy your highness; I could smell a hunter a mile away- Ahh!" The eagle was cut off when an arrow zoomed in front of him and barely missed his face.

"Alfred!" Came an echoing shout from below.

"Alfred? He's here!" Arthur cried out. He dove a few feet before Gilbert stopped him and grabbed his head. "Arthur you will not lose control, you will follow the plan as out lined. Understa-!" Gilbert was knocked away and the Swan Prince flew down into the trees. "Arthur don't!"

(Yeah, you get the point by now. It's a Line Break.)

Lovino had cornered a poor tiny mouse against a tree in his paranoia.

"Change! Go ahead and change! I'm not afraid of you."

It squeaked. He ran.

(Bye Comic relief! Here's another Line Break!)

Arthur flew swiftly through the leaves, looking every which way for Alfred whom had already seen him, but was hiding behind a tree. He watched the swan from the corner of his eye. The sunlight streaming in between the gaps in the canopy reflected off its white feathers appearing almost magical. It seemed like such a beautiful creature, but very out of place in this area of the forest.

"A swan?" Alfred pondered. "A swan! Of course, it's not what it seems." He notched an arrow loosely, and then purposely broke some twigs to alert the bird of his location. It turned and flew in his direction.

"Alfred?" Of course he wouldn't be understood in his current state.

"Just a little closer. Come on… Come on."

"Alfred." Arthur repeated softly.

The hunting prince spun from his hiding place, drawstring pulled taught and perfect aim on the swan, which stopped and stared wide-eyed. "This one's for Arthur!" He let the arrow soar.

It hit a stump across the clearing… something had pushed his target out of the way.

"Ugh, Arthur! You are going to give me a heart attack! Oh that was close!" They were back above the forest with Alfred in hot pursuit. "Haha! It's working! Here he comes." He turned his gaze back on the prince that was very far in front of him. "Hey, slow down you're gonna lose him!"

"He's too close!"

"What? Too close?" Gilbert looked back. Alfred was no where to be seen. "He can't even see us anymore let alone- Ahh! So not awesome!" He shrieked when a new arrow just barely grazed his beak. "Speed up! Speed up!"

"I told you. He's faster than he looks!"

"Don't worry Arthur; I know just what to do in this situation."

"Well?"

"Uh…"

"Gilbert!"

"I got it! When the archer has you in his sight, fly into the sun and use its light! Follow me!" The birds flew in the light of the sun and when Alfred tried to keep his aim on them he was made to cover his eyes in pain.

Gilbert chuckled in relief. "S-see? Now all we have to do is just stay in… the… sun." It was setting as he said this. "God d*mn it!"

"What do we do now?" Arthur yelled at him.

"Alright, don't panic! Don't panic!"

The Swan gasped in fright. Alfred had climbed to a ledge somewhat higher than their altitude and looked downright malicious. Another arrow flew. "Quick, into the trees!" They settled in the branches. "We better think of something soon. Or we're dead ducks."

"A bird must remember, the possum said, when there is no escape you'll have to play… dead." Gilbert gave a wink and fell backwards off the limb much to Arthur's shock.

Alfred, hearing the thump of the black eagle hitting the ground, walked over and when he was within range… the 'dead' bird sprang up and bit into his foot despite the boot. "Ahh! What the hell?"

"Move it Arthur!" Gilbert and the prince flew off again. Next stop, Swan Lake. "Kesesese, that'll put some distance between us!" The guard laughed, watching Alfred stumble after them.

(Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine Break! ~)

Antonio and Francis and… Gilbird kept vigil over the lake. The moon was rising.

"No sign of them yet." Informed Antonio.

Francis scoffed. "I hope they know what they're doing." His tone betrayed some worry.

"Incoming!"

"There they are! It's almost time Arthur!" They landed next to the others on the rock.

Arthur looked horrified. "I can't do it."

"You have to."

"He'll kill me, Gil!"

"Arthur if you don't do it now you've lost your chance for life."

Arthur sighed. "Alright, I'll go."

Alfred had just entered the castle grounds and marveled at the clear blue lake. 'How have I never known about this place?' He thought. "What?" Glancing up he saw the swan from before gliding down towards him. He pulled out another arrow. The swan set its self on the still lake.

Arthur gasped. The moonlight wasn't there, what had happened? Oh cruel timing! The clouds had moved to cover the crescent. Alfred pulled the bowstring back. "Gotcha." Gilbert tackled into his side and threw off his aim once again. "That's it!" He aimed at the black bird. The clouds passed, the moon was exposed.

A gold light cast over him, and Alfred looked at the lake just as the shimmering vortex fell back and revealed his true love.

"Hello Alfred."

The bow was dropped to the ground and Alfred ran into the water to embrace the other prince. A chaste kiss was shared. "Oh Alfred I've missed you so…" Arthur pulled back slightly. "But…"

"What wrong?" This question was met with a swift punch to the head.

"You idiot! You almost killed me several times tonight!" A rant of unparalleled fury followed these words, but in a way it was comforting to the blue-eyed teen. He just embraced his irritated soul mate and declared happily.

"No one believed me, but I knew! I kept searching for you Arthur; I never stopped even for an instant!" The swan prince gave him a glad, but pitying glance.

"You can't stay."

"Can't stay? No! I'm never letting you out of my sight again!"

"Listen to me Alfred."

"Prince Arthur! ~" A dark sing song voice echoed from further into the forest. "Where are you? ~"

"Oh no." Arthur gasped in terror.

"Who's that? What's going on?"

"He has me under a spell."

"Who does?"

"Arthur!" The voice was more impatient now.

"Let him come! I'll-"

Arthur grabbed his arm and tried to push him from the lake. "You mustn't! He has great power! You have to leave!"

"Not without you!"

"I can't. When the moon sets I'll turn back into a swan. You have to trust me Alfred. Go!"

"There must be some way to break the spell." He pleaded.

"Oh there is, you have to make a vow of everlasting love-"

"I'd make it! It's all I've ever wanted."

"-And you have to prove it to the world." Arthur finished.

"How?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Arthur!" Ivan was closing in.

"I-I'm coming!" He answered and then turned back to Alfred. "Go!"

"The ball! Tomorrow night Arthur, come to the castle. Before the whole world, I'll make a vow of everlasting love. Promise me."

"I promise. Now go." Alfred smiled and tossed something at the prince. Arthur caught it and opened his hands to see his gold locket with the engraving of a swan on it. Alfred waved goodbye and tore off away from the castle grounds.

(Ooh whatcha say, ooh it is a line break! ~)

**Me: And here we are again.**

**Lovino: Finally a part where something good happens.**

**Me: As I am an Authoress, I am required to bribe, blackmail, or threaten to receive reviews. Today I've decided to bribe.**

**I will choose 2 reviewers who write their favorite memory of the actual Swan Princess movie as well as a review of this chapter. These 2 will get to be back up dancers with myself in the song. "No More Mr. Nice Guy."**

**Lovino: What do you mean by, "With myself"?**

**Me: Exactly that.**

**I've already established that there is a self-insert statue of myself in Ivan's castle, so my statue along with 2 readers' statues will be part of the fountain in the ballroom that Ivan brings to life to sing and dance back up.**

***Looks at readers* Is that a good enough incentive? ^ _ ^**


	7. No More Mr Nice Guy

**Lovino: What's up? T_T Yeah the psycho isn't here right now because she's putting on her costume for the dance scene.**

**Me: *From the other room* No More Ms. Nice Girl! ~ Wait and See! ~**

**Lovino: …She also won't stop singing. Here's the next chapter.**

**I own nothing sadly…**

(Line Break)

**No More Mr. Nice Guy**

"Arthur!" Ivan broke through a set of shrubs. "Didn't you hear me calling?" He asked with a dark grin.

"I… I…" Try as he might Arthur had no rebuttal to that face.

"I thought I heard… voices." Ivan continued while twirling a water pipe, of all things, idly.

"Voices?"

"Yes. Voices." Francis, in a rare moment of courage in front of Ivan, decided to croak Arthur's name twice. The enchanter tossed him a blasé look, clearly stating he wasn't fooled. The frog quieted instantly.

"Well I-I…" The prince stuttered.

"You… What?"

"I've decided… to marry you." Arthur said, thinking quickly. Ivan looked fairly delighted.

"Wait. You mean? Ahaha! Yes!" He kneeled in front of Arthur and dramatically took his hand. "Oh you have made me so happy your highness. I'll be a good king you'll see! I'll wear nice clothes; maybe even get my hair trimmed. How wonderful!" He stood and walked a few paces.

"Oh, and Arthur? You wouldn't happen to know who _this_ belongs to, would you?" He snatched up a familiar bow that lay half hidden and forgotten in the grass. The prince gasped in horror.

"_Come to the ball. I will make a vow of everlasting love._" Ivan laughed in an uncanny impression of Alfred's voice. "Thought you could fool me, did you?"

"I will never be yours! You _Creature_! I will marry Prince Alfred and you cannot stop me!"

The enchanter grasped his wrist in a harsh grip, forcing him to release his precious locket. "I hate to tell you this, your Highness, but you won't be able to attend the big ball, tomorrow night." He swung the pendant around tauntingly.

"If you want to stop me, you'll have to kill me." Arthur declared.

The hand on his wrist moved to his chin. "No, I don't think I do. You seem to have forgotten something very important… Tomorrow night, there is **no moon**."

The defiance in the Prince's eyes shattered.

'_Oh poor Swan Prince, the waning silver light of the moon fails you now. Will you still have your everlasting love?_

* * *

Ivan cackled as he trounced into the hardly used grand hall. "No matter what they do, I am always one step ahead." He paused, a thought striking him. "Ooh, on the other hand, if Prince Alfred makes his vow that could be disastrous. I'm going to have to deal with him, but how?"

His servant, whom was sweeping nearby, hummed softly to himself. Ivan's gaze landed on him, and then it sparked with an idea. "The vow… I'll get Alfred to offer his vow to the wrong Prince!"

"Oh, Toris. ~" Said male stiffened and his grip on the broom became white-knuckled.

"Ye-Yes, sir?" He didn't dare look up, but the enchanter tilted his face with a harsh tug to his chin.

"I'm going to make you look like Arthur."

"W-What? Look like…?"

"Yes, the prince. It'll take a bit of work, but it will be worth the magic… because when Alfred makes his vow to the wrong boy… Arthur will die and then I'll finish Alfred off myself. Oh I love it!"

He turned and began to sing. "Gosh it's such a hoot to see them quaking! When I'm king they'll treat me with respect. I can't wait to watch their poor hearts breaking, so much for politically correct!" A flash of magic later he was in royal clothes, and almost skating around.

"Up 'til now, I've pulled my punches. I intend to eat their lunches. No more Mr. Nice guy, not for me!" False figures of all the people of Alfred's court appeared. (The one of Felix snickering at Toris' shock and then offering a hand to dance.)

"If you think that I'm hard hearted, well lamby-pie I haven't even started!" A spark hit three statues on a fountain and the female figures sprang to life forming a chorus. One had blonde hair, glasses, and a navy dress. Another appeared with short brown hair, green eyes, and a teal dress. The last was in a deep violet dress with curly black hair. They picked up the tune.

"No more Mr. Nice Guy, no sirree!"

"Soon as my witchcraft has zinged 'em. I'll gain control of the kingdom! As for Arthur, well that's tragic because I'm going back to that old black magic!"

"Good behavior is so much duller, time to show my one true color!"

"Baby, Mr. Nice Guy's History!" Chanted his back-up.

"Vengeance is what I believe in, I don't get mad… I get even! Arthur can't get to the ball cause I won't bring him. So I'll zap up a date who's a real dead ringer!" He snatched Toris into a spin that made him change to a perfect replica of the Swan Prince.

"Up to no good, I love plottin'… Cause I'm so good, when I'm rotten! No more Mr. Nice Guy, Wait and see!"

"Wait and see!" Chimed his chorus.

"I'll become that nasty, naughty,"

"Petty, spiteful!"

"Wicked, wayward."

"Way delightful!" The statue girls cheered with him.

"Bad guy I was born to be!" The music seemed about to stop until the blonde spoke up.

"Once more?" The enchanter rolled his eyes, but obliged.

"Lying, Loathsome,"

"Never tender!"

"Indiscreet, repeat offender! No more Mr. Nice Guy, That's not me!"

"Doo, doo, doo-doo…" The statues returned to stone in the fountain. Toris returned to himself, but wearing and all too familiar locket and a guilty look. Ivan laughed darkly, thanking his now non-existent audience for their applause and leaving the room.

(Line Break... Wow only 2 done like this in a whole chapter! I must be getting better at not rambling.)

**Me: *Still in outfit* and low it is done!**

**Lovino: 'Bout time you lazy snit.**

**Me: Uh! How dare you! I have been very busy! *Huff***

**Lovino: With what?**

**Me: ….. Shut up. Big props to **crowprincess14 **who was kind enough to review for a cameo in this chapter… even if it was brief.**

**Lovino: That's because this part it so short. And in case the fans wonder she was the girl in teal and the little nobody in violet was a friend of the authoress who decided to take the role out of pity because no one else was really fighting for the second cameo.**

**Me: In other news, if you could read this page, fully picture _Ivan_ singing it, and NOT burst out laughing… you are so much stronger than me, because I could not keep a straight face to save my life.**

**Lovino: Anything else or can I go home?**

**Me: You'll leave when I'm good and ready to fling you from my doorstep! And to my readers I promise, I'll make the next part much longer than this!**

**Ja nee! Please Review!**


	8. Suitors on Parade

**Me: Hello my readers! Nothing much to say today so I'll just jump right into the story!**

**Feliciano: Vee~ My brother's too busy lately, so I'll be here until the story ends.**

**Me: Isn't he just darling? So much better than what I had to deal with before.**

**Feliciano: Actually do you know where he is? He only told me it had to do with your story.**

**Me: Hmm. *Looks at watch.* About now he should be surrendering to the villain and being tossed in a dungeon.**

**Feliciano: Wha-!**

**Me: He'll be alright! *Holds out plate of spaghetti.* Have some pasta!**

**Feliciano: Yay!**

**I own nothing sadly…**

(Line Break)

**Suitors on Parade…**

Alfred practically skipped into the ballroom where Elizabeta was arranging flowers for the ball. "Mother, have you se-"

"Oh, Alfred! Tell me what you think!" The queen gestured to a bouquet she just finished.

"What is this?" He asked, more referring to the whole set up, but beginning with the flowers.

"Roses, of course!"

"They're red."

"Naturally."

"But mother, I don't want red roses. I want white, like a swan." He trailed of with a cheesy smile. "Have you seen Lovino?"

"No." Elizabeta responded setting the vase on a table.

"Has anyone seen Lovino?" Alfred asked the servants before distracting himself with a plate of hor d'oeuvres. "Would you feed this to a swan?" He asked the man carrying it, whom shook his head with a confused frown. "Take it back. Get something light, something fresh."

Rodreich was rehearsing nearby with a fairly fast paced song. "No, no Rodreich. Hold it."

"What's wrong?" The composer said with a huff. I mean who knew music better than him? Certainly not the prince.

"Tonight the music must be played rubato. Soft and graceful, like a swan."

"A swan?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever seen a swan, Rodreich?"

"Of course I've seen a swan!"

"If you could play a swan, what would it sound like?" With a tiny smirk, he directed the trumpeter to play one short loud note. It sounded like a bird squawking. Rodreich chuckled. Alfred shook his head good naturedly.

"Soft and Graceful, Rodreich." He turned to the rest of the room again. "Where is Lovino?"

"No one has seen him dear." The queen answered.

"You're kidding. Who's going to be my best man?" He grinned.

Elizabeta's eyes widened. "Best…? You mean! Oh Alfred!" Her face stretched to match her son's and she all but hugged the life out of him. Rodreich began conducting a softer tune.

"Perfect, Rodreich, absolutely perfect." He waltzed with an invisible partner while the queen smiled.

"Don't be so secretive Alfred. Tell me who it is." She begged excitedly. He merely laughed.

(This is a Line Break. I enjoy writing humorous ones.)

At this time Arthur, in his swan form, had been locked away within the dark waterlogged dungeon of Swan Lake's castle by Ivan. The enchanter looked down on him from a small closable wood window. "It hurts me to lock you up this way, Arthur. Hurts me, deep. You understand, don't you?"

He tossed a few red roses to the prince, whom promptly pecked them until they tore out of rage. "Oh, now you're mad at me again. Gosh darn it! Can't do anything right, head full of pudding. (A.N. *Snickers*) That's me. Well, I can't leave you like this. If you're not happy, I'm not happy."

Arthur turned his back, intent on ignoring the man's mutterings.

"Hmm… I know! If you can't attend the ball, I'll bring the ball to you! Let's see, the first thing you need is… a young man."

The swan shot him a dirty look at the comment, and the sorcerer grinned at regaining his attention. "The prince is busy of course, but… I think I can arrange a substitute." He gestured to the cell door. A suit of armor was forcing a fluently cursing Lovino into the cell. He wasn't going without a fight though, when he latched his arms on the door frame sides the metal automaton met his back with a kick and he fell with a splash below.

His head popped out of the water and he flailed wildly until Arthur tugged him by the shirt to a hanging wrist cuff, which he used as a lifeline. "No! Damn it! Get me out of here you-!" He yelled at Ivan.

"I'd love to stay, but if I do then I'll be late; that's tacky." He started to close the window when he caught sight of the Swan's heartbroken look. "D-Don't give me that look, mister, had to be sneaky didn't you? Just had to bring your weakling prince into it didn't you? Well that's fine with me! Just fine with me!" The opening slammed shut and echoed even to the outside where the other humans turned animal listened.

Gilbert hung his head in despair. "Oh, man. This is so unawesome."

(You know you've been waiting for this one. Line Break!)

Outside the queen's castle, suitors from all over were arriving and as they worked the footmen sang their thoughts. "Every single suitor on the planet, prayed to be invited to the ball! Every Edward, Ravis, and Lilli! Would come by coach or boat to be here, most would swim the moat to be here. Just to be at this historic gala! They would walk, or run, or even crawl! Rumor is that at this joyous scene tonight, the prince will likely choose his future queen tonight."

Felix after checking and rechecking his list knocked on the door to the changing room where Alfred and Elizabeta were putting on their elaborate jewelry or fastenings.

"Excuse me, your highness?" He called walking in.

"Yes chamberlain?"

"It's getting rather crowded."

"Very well, you may begin the introductions." Felix nodded and was just leaving when the queen caught his attention again. "And chamberlain?"

"Yes?"

"No mistakes this time." She said referring to a different incident when the man had inadequately checked his list and 30 people arrived without announcement.

"Like, never again your majesty." He dashed away.

Now alone, Elizabeta addressed Alfred. "Promise you'll tell me who it is the moment they get here."

"Oh, trust me, mother. You'll know, believe me you'll know."

(Here we go again!)

Back at the lake, Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio were pacing for ideas. "Ah hah!" The black eagle stopped suddenly causing the frog to bump into him.

"What?" Antonio asked.

"It's coming."

"What is?"

"An idea! A huge, colossal, awesome idea!"

"Sounds good." Francis replied sarcastically.

"I got it! Listen, water leaks into the dungeon, ja? So if there's a leak there must be a hole! We'll find the hole, make it bigger and-" He made an explosion sound. "The prince is free!"

"Um hmm. Oh, oui. Good plan, however I think you are overlooking two problems." He pointed backwards at the moat surrounding the castle and, specifically, its alligators.

"His lordship has a point." Antonio drawled.

"Not to worry. Now, first we need a scout." The bird trailed off.

"Are you crazy? Who's going to jump into this moat?" So said the frog. (A.N. *Snickers*)

"He's got to be a good swimmer." Gilbert took a few steps closer to Francis whom didn't notice the turn the conversation had taken.

"I should say so."

"He'd have to be pretty small too." Antonio blocked the other side.

"Teeny Weeny, not to be seen." Francis agreed.

Gilbert put a wing around the frog's shoulders and whispered conspiratorially to him while looking around like a spy. "And it wouldn't hurt if he was green for camouflage."

Francis began ticking off his fingers, setting a record in obliviousness. "Precisely. Small. Good Swimmer. Green." The dots connected. "Good Grief! You're talking about me?!" He made a leap, but Antonio caught his leg. "No no no no no!"

(Aren't I cruel? ^_^)

Elizabeta came forward to address her guests from all over as they applauded. "Thank you, thank you. Now I know that some among you simply abhor pageants, but having 'organized' a few others in my days (A.N. I'll let you figure out what she means.) I just couldn't resist. Suitors?" She stepped aside. The lights dimmed slightly.

Felix slid out while every potential royal took a stand next to him. "Beauty and glamour and breeding unmatched…"

"Suitors on parade." Sang the chorus.

"Lovely, enthralling, and all unattached. Hoi polloi and those well-bred agree each enjoys a royal pedigree."

"Born for success!"

"Each possesses a spark! Each a remarkable mate!" He fell backward into some of the visiting males and they carried him to the mortified prince Alfred, whom he forced to see his choices. "Boy oh boy, these royal highnesses, all have plusses, they've no minuses! Gaze upon!"

"These Suitors on parade!"

Rodreich jumped in, going down a list. "This princess comes from Colchester, where corn and cotton grows; she plays croquet and harpsichord and sews her own clothes!" A rather… ehm… well endowed young woman bounced past the prince with a small smile. (A.N. Take a guess at each suitor. Just for fun.)

"Miss Natalyia isn't known to take the path of least resistance. She hails from southeast Fradistan, and came the farthest distance." Alfred nervously kissed the frosty girl's hand when she offered it, keeping a close eye on the knife hanging from her sash.

"This prince lives to help the world; he finds no task to menial. And all the other hopeful guys think he's the most congenial." A very happy brunette shook Alfred's hand quickly while blowing kisses at some of the other ladies.

An intimidating blond with pale green eyes and a white hat appeared. "Vash here is from Stutgart, where our swords and armor's made!"

"Gaze upon!" Felix broke in again.

"Suitors on parade! This is the likely occasion, when the heir to the throne picks a wife!"

Those garnering the Prince's attention sang as well. "This may be the day that Prince Alfred will say!"

"Where have you been all my life?" The chamberlain finished with a wink. Some of the girls mock-swooned.

"Brilliant, beguiling, a smiling brigade!"

"Suitors on parade!"

"Each the pride of their community, each a golden opportunity."

"Just the thought that Crown Prince Alfred will, face this choice and go hysterical!" Chanted the suitors.

"Gaze upon! Heap praise upon!"

"These like, radiant, glamorous, luminous, dazzling!"

"Suitors on parade!" The music hit its final note with a crescendo and if nothing else Alfred could admit that it was quite the show.

Felix had just taken what he felt a well deserved bow when a knock shattered the applause and a very awkward silence took its place.

The poor man's mouth fell open in shock and embarrassment. Did this mean that he? Again?

The queen shot him a strained smile. "Chamberlain? All who were invited are _present_, are they not?"

Ripping out his list, a quick run through revealed he'd made no mistake, but then who? "Like yeah! Uh… I don't…" The knock resounded again, and he gasped.

"Open the door!" Elizabeta ordered.

He raced up the grand staircase and pulled open the barrier, fervent denials on his lips. "It's totally the milkman. It has to be the milkman." An average sized young man with blond hair, emerald eyes, and a set of black and red dress robes entered the ball room. He blushed lightly at the man in front of him then at the attention he had drawn. Felix closed the door behind him with a dramatic, though quiet sob. "Well, it's not the milkman."

Alfred smiled and walked forward to receive his true love. Elizabeta stared. "No. No it can't be." She elbowed her way around some people to get to the court conductor, whom seemed just as stunned as everyone else. "Rodreich, Rodreich. Who is it? Do you know him?" She hissed.

"I-I don't."

The queen shook him by the shoulders in frustration. "Confound it, Rodreich! I know he confides in you! Who is it?"

"I promise I have never seen him before. Although… he does look a great deal like…"

"But it couldn't be. Could it?"

Alfred took the mysterious male's hands. "Oh Arthur, I was so worried! I almost thought…"

With a tentative smile the recent arrival motioned for him to stop. "You should know by now, nothing could keep me away."

(OoO -!)

"I am going to get you for this. Even if I have to come back as a ghost and haunt you!" Francis snapped at Gilbert who was briefing him on the mission.

"Okay, sure, whatever. So Antonio will draw the gators away while you get a running start and make a beeline for the hole in the wall."

"_If_ I can find it, and _If_ the alligators do not chew me before I get there."

"Don't worry. Antonio said just scream and he'll rush to help."

The frog face palmed. "Oh yes! Mr. Molasses will rush to help!"

"That's my awesome plan."

"Suddenly, I'm full of comfort."

"Good, now stretch out." Gilbert flew over to Antonio and went over the plan a second time. Antonio slid into the water with a nod.

"How do I let myself get talked into these things?" Francis complained.

"Alright, on your mark." The eagle picked up a reed to use as a starting flag and the frog knelt down like a runner preparing to sprint.

Antonio splashed around to taunt the gators. "Hey, you leatherheads come and get me!" They took off after him.

"Get set…. Go!"

Francis leapt forward increasingly fast while hopping.

"Faster, faster!" Gilbert stage whispered. The scout for his brilliant plan let out a tiny sarcastic laugh.

"Sure, go on Francis! Race to your death!" One of the alligators noticed him and abandoned its attack on Antonio to get the frog. He hesitated at the rim of the moat before promptly losing balance and falling into the water. "Ahh!"

Antonio in a motorboat like fashion rammed into the gator to distract it then cheekily shot over his shoulder. "Get moving slowpoke!"

"Slowpoke?" Francis demanded insulted. When the second reptile noticed him he dove quickly below the surface and upon reaching the castle walls zipped from crack to crack looking for a breach.

Antonio was clearly having fun teasing his pursuers. " Na na na na na! " He coasted by the stone walls. "Any luck?" The amphibian finally found a hole roughly his size and began to squeeze in, but it was almost crushing. The alligators noticed him again.

In a last ditch effort one slammed into the wall mouth open, unknowingly providing the push that sent Francis flying into the dungeon.

Much to the shock of the Swan Prince a green blur came barreling out of the water, bounced off the wall, and then soared into a set of hanging chains which caught him loosely by the leg and dangled his lord dizziness not far above him. "Francis?" He called with joyful surprise.

"T-To the rescue, Mousier Prince!" He slipped out of the chains and splashed back into the drink.

Outside Antonio swam to the surface and gave the thumbs up to Gilbert whom was watching anxiously on an overhanging tree limb. "Ha! There's the signal! All right Gil, time to brush up on the old diving technique!"

"Chirp!" Suddenly remembering his small passenger Gilbert stopped mid-jump.

"Geez Gilbird! Speak up sooner next time!" He deposited the chick on the branch and resumed his dive into the moat. "Yo, scale-brains! Those turtles are tough eating; why not try a more awesome meal?" That did it. The said scale-brains turned on the new meat.

On their respective sides of the wall Antonio and Francis were breaking the small hole into a large one. When it was good enough Francis popped topside. "We broke through! Come on!"

"Thanks Francis. When this is over I might just kiss you." The swan said in gratitude.

Blinking for only a moment the once ruler of Swan Lake suddenly back flipped in victory. "Whoo!"

Paying no attention to the Frenchmen, Arthur floated over to Lovino and tugged on his shirt, trying to alert him to the exit. Uncomprehending Lovino just pushed him off. "Ach, no, go away! Shoo!"

With a sigh of disappointment the swan dove to meet his friends. After assuring that Gilbert was still keeping the gators busy, Antonio led them out. "Let's go!"

The reptilian monsters rushed them. The first came especially close to Arthur's back feathers before Antonio bit down on its tail. A glare turned on him and all he did was smile. "Hola."

The second snapped at the prince on his way out of the water and if it hadn't have been for Gilbert scratching at its soft underbelly with his talons none them would have escaped.

Arthur took off for Alfred's castle at break neck speeds. "Go, Arthur, Go!" The eagle shouted after him.

(^_^)

Prince Alfred danced slowly with his guest. He was quieter than normal, always glancing around nervously, and looked somewhat… guilty? "Arthur? Something about you seems… I don't know, different.

'Arthur' glanced up in surprise and then smiled disarmingly. "Don't worry. After tonight, everything will be perfect." He offered a gold locket with a swan engraved on it for the taller to put on his neck.

Concern brushed off for the time being, Alfred accepted the locket and clipped it around his love's throat. "Yes, yes of course." Spinning near the band Alfred addressed the composer. "Rodreich, I want to make an announcement. Stop the music."

(Uh Oh…..)

**Feliciano: Oh no! What's gonna happen, miss Authoress lady?**

**Me: Well Feli, I have to wait for reviews before I post the next chapter so I guess we just sit here and watch the actual movie. *Turns on T.V.***

**?: *Loud banging on the door.***

**Me: Now who could that be? *Walks over and opens the door to reveal Germany.* O_O; Ah, Ludwig. What a… Pleasant surprise.**

**Ludwig: Where is Italy?**

**Me: Uh… here. Watching a movie. With me.**

**Ludwig: Why?**

**Me: ….Advertising? Please don't take him Germany! I need some company while I write this thing, Lovino's been thrown in a dungeon, France is a pervert, I have no idea where Matthew is an-**

**Ludwig: *Slaps hand over her mouth.* FINE! Fine, if you let me supervise until he's done here I will allow him to stay!**

**Me: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! :D**

**Ludwig: How much longer will it take?**

**Me: I dunno.**

**Feliciano: Vee~ Please review!**


	9. The Wrong Vow

**Opening!**

**Me: Hello my readers! Say hello you two.**

**Feliciano: Vee ~ Hi gorgeous girls! *Blows a kiss.***

**Ludwig: Italy, don't be so assuming. There may be some male readers as well. Hello all.**

**Feliciano: I know that Germany! I was just saying hello to the pretty ladies first. *Winks.***

**Me: Oh Feli, you're a shameless flirt. *Looks away with slight blush and playful smile.* I certainly hope you would think to offer me a complement like you would my reviewers.**

**Feliciano: Si, si. I think you're very nice and beautiful too. You let Germany stay and there is no one else I'd rather be here with than him! Right, Ludwig?**

**Ludwig: -/- J-Ja. Same here.**

**Me: Oh Germany! You've turned red! ^_^**

**Ludwig: Just get on with your story! The people have been waiting long enough!**

**Me: O-kay! Chapter start!**

**I own nothing sadly…**

**The Wrong Vow…**

* * *

Arthur, with speed unknown to him before this night, flew through the moonless sky to Alfred's castle. The wind almost spurred him on with violent gusts to his destination.

* * *

The music trailed off in the ballroom and Alfred drew the one he believed to be Arthur close to him. There in front of the entire court and foreign royals of the world he spoke. "Kings and Queens… Ladies and gentlemen… Mother." Elizabeta's lip wobbled in happy sobs. "I have an announcement to make!"

* * *

Gasping in exhaustion the Swan Prince arrived at just this time. He was barely given a chance to take a breath when Alfred said his next words.

"Today I have found my bride!"

Eyes growing wide with shock Arthur furiously tapped at the window to get his attention. "No! Alfred, no! It's a trick!"

* * *

"I present him to you as the future queen of our fair kingdom!" The false Arthur smiled as he glanced around. The expression became one of contained horror when he saw the white swan fluttering outside. If the prince turned his gaze just a little the plan would be ruined and Ivan would destroy him! Self preservation driving his actions, Toris latched onto Alfred's arm and turned him from the glass.

The real Arthur shot through the air in an effort to be seen, but at every opportunity his lover was distracted or faced away.

The speech went on. "As proof of my love for him, I make a vow to end all vows…"

The swan then tried to break into the castle, but no openings were left unsealed. He returned to the window, hyperventilating with terror and frustration.

"…A vow stronger than all the powers of the earth, before you and before the whole world, I make a vow of everlasting love-"

"**Alfred!**" Arthur shrieked.

"…To Arthur." With a loving grin Alfred gestured to the black swan, the disguised trick, _The Wrong Prince_.

"**No!**" His true love's heartbroken cry went unheard as the crowd burst into cheers.

* * *

The celebratory cries were suddenly cut short as harsh stormy gales forced open the doors and windows. Curtains blew ominously where they hung and the candle light ceased to be.

A low toned voice floated in with a song sung tauntingly. "No more Mr. Nice Guy, no sirree!" A childish mocking laugh followed this and the cruel person responsible stepped forward slowly, purposefully into the room. He was tall with pale hair and deep purple eyes.

The gusts from the open door seemed to circle him as he leaned on a water pipe by his side. "Hello, little prince." His voice was smug and he was wearing a smile full of dark satisfaction.

Alfred stood defiantly and pushed 'Arthur' well behind him. "Who are you?" He demanded.

His question was ignored and the enchanter laid his head in one hand as if studying him. "Went and pledged your love to another, eh?" The smile widened, he knew the answer.

The crown prince glared in confusion. "What are you talking about? This is Arthur!"

The man threw his head back and cackled. "Oh no, I think you'll find that Arthur… is Mine." Looking back at Alfred, he curled his fingers into a fist. In truth he was imagining the Swan's life being crushed before him.

Alfred's eyes sparked with recognition. "It's you! You have No power here! I made a vow, a Vow of Everlasting Love!"

Ivan laughed again. "You made a vow alright!" He raised his arms to cast a spell. "A Vow of Everlasting… _**Death!**_" A yellow light flew from hi hands, swerved around the crown prince, and knocked a frightened 'Arthur' off his feet.

"No! Arthur!" Alfred kneeled at his side, but then shot backwards as the blonde hair bled to brown and the emerald eyes became blue. Those same eyes turned downcast in grief.

"You should have left him to me…" The attention returned to Ivan. "…And now, Arthur will die." He twisted to face a window and gestured with a wave. A beautiful white bird flew unbalanced in the distance.

* * *

When Alfred had spoken his words of love to the wrong person, a bolt of pain racked through the Swan's body. Arthur could have sworn his heart stopped for just a moment. He gasped on air that was suddenly difficult to inhale and tore off back to the lake. This had to be it, the enchanter's final curse. He was dying.

'No! Not… yet.' A determined glare settled on his face, but his vision was wavering. 'I C-can't- I Won't!' His thoughts turned to his trio of friends and he chuckled desperately. "I-I can't leave yet. Stupid Francis would get eaten by alligators, and Antonio would be upset, Gilbert wouldn't get home. (A.N. *Sniffles*)

* * *

Alfred pushed past Ivan once he saw the real Arthur. He saddled his horse and bottled across the moat. The dark spell caster watched him go then turned to mist and followed after. What did he think he could do? Arthur's life was slowing to a halt.

"He's fading fast little prince!" He taunted. His voice echoed around the forest.

"He's too strong to die!" Alfred yelled back.

* * *

"He only has so much fire! And I think your words cut a good deal of it down!"

The three friends at Swan Lake glanced at each other, horror in their expressions. Gilbert was the only one to voice their thoughts. "Something's gone wrong."

* * *

"If you hurry Little Prince, I'll let you see him one last time!" Brambles of thorns surrounded the gates to the crumbling castle grounds. Alfred was forced to abandon his horse and hack them away with his sword.

* * *

From up above Arthur lost height quickly. There it was the water, the lake, even- even the trio-

He couldn't focus any more. Couldn't land, try as he might, a wing dipped into the water, but he remained airborne. His friends saw him.

"There he is! Arthur, Arthur over here!" Francis hopped to get his attention. The swan didn't see him, his vision was too blurred. (A.N. DX *Cries*)

"I don't think he's gonna make it." Antonio mumbled.

Gilbert shook his head. "Nah, not that way Arthur. Get closer to us and we can help." These wishes were nearly silent as he pleaded. Much as he wanted to, if he tried to approach the prince, Arthur would likely lash out in delirium.

The Swan attempted to gracefully meet the land, but fell forwards instead. He turned on his back, closed his eyes, and felt himself return to human form. Little sparks of magic bounced away, the spell had run its course.

Alfred sprinted around the lake bend, catching sight of Arthur and paying no heed to the three animals that followed him. They watched him drop to one knee and lift the shorter prince into his arms.

"Arthur? Oh God, what have I done to you? I'm so sorry. Forgive me, please!"

A soft groan sounded, dazed green orbs were revealed. "A-Alfred." It was said so quietly.

"Yes Arthur, I'm here."

"Alfred… I-I feel so weak… I think, I think I'm…"

"No, no, you'll live Arthur. The vow I made was for you."

"I know. I love you, Alfred." A gentle hand reached to his face, but then slipped down again. The prince's eyes shut, and then his breath hitched and his chest fell, never to rise thereafter.

"Arthur… Arthur! I love you too." With a shuddering gasp he glared at the area surrounding him. He knew who was listening. "I made the vow for him! Do you hear? The Vow I made was for him!"

* * *

**Feliciano and I: *Hugging and sobbing.* TT_TT**

**Ludwig: Hmm… Well, that was dark.**

**Me: Wah! D*** my masochistic need to create believably sad scenes! *Falls to the ground where a puddle of tears forms.***

**Ludwig: Okay. You there! *Points at readers* Review this chapter or there will be no peace in this weird hyperspacey place! **


	10. The End

**Opening!**

**Me: O_O *Staring at reviews to the last chapter.***

**Feliciano: Vee~ Wow, quite the reaction.**

**Ludwig: Ja. Seems people respond to sadness much more.**

**Me: *Eyebrow raise* Hmm… Note to self write more sad stories.**

***Sees readers* Oh hi! Well, at long last out story finishes today! Will it have a happy ending? It's a fairytale, what do you think?**

**I own nothing sadly…**

* * *

**The End**

Ivan's voice floated over from behind the distraught prince. "No need to shout." Alfred craned his neck to give him a fierce glare, but his eyes were red rimmed with unshed tears. "I thought you'd be happier, at least you got to say goodbye…" The man smirked.

Alfred set his lover down gently and then turned on the enchanter. "Don't let him die!" He took a few steps toward him.

Ivan tilted his head curiously, a dark smile on his lips. "Is that a threat?"

The prince stalked over to him and grabbed the front of his coat. "Don't you _dare _let him die!" He balled the fabric in his hands into fists and pulled him down to eye level.

A chuckle fluttered out and Ivan pulled a fake scared look. "Ooh, it _is_ a threat!"

"You're the only one with the power! Now do it!" Alfred growled.

Ivan's hands, which had been raised in mock surrender, suddenly shot forward knocking Alfred away from him and stumbling back a few paces. "Only if you defeat… Me!"

Fast splashes of light zapped across the enchanter's features. He grew taller, white fur erupted along his body, and his hands flattened. A membrane formed from each elongated finger until he sported gigantic bat wings. His legs became longer with talons, and a sharp muzzle armed with fangs burst into being.

Evil purple stared down at the prince and the creature let out his defining screech. Alfred, to his credit, hadn't moved from his spot. Though, he may have been frozen with fear. "The Great Animal…" He gasped.

* * *

Gilbert was gaping. "T-That was the thing I saw when I was hunting!"

"$50 says the animal wins." Francis said. Antonio and Gilbert shot him deadpanned looks. "Oh, what? Like I'm the only one thinking it!"

"…$60 on that blonde guy." The tortoise finally responded. The eagle smacked his face with a wing. (A.N. ^-^; I'm sorry.)

* * *

Alfred shook his head to regain his senses and pulled his sword from its scabbard. "I will not let him die!" The animal made to snap at his arm, but the prince swung out and his blade met the monster's shoulder.

A deep red gash was left where fur once resided. The beast shrieked at the pain and briefly inspected the wound then displayed a sickening cheshire grin at his victim. With a kick off the ground it flapped its wings and seemingly vanished into the scarred trees around the clearing.

* * *

Hearing all the noise outside Lovino swallowed his fear and let go of the wrist cuff holding him above the water. Taking a breath he swam to the bottom, spying a hole in the dungeon wall.

* * *

Alfred turned in place, casting glances at anywhere the animal might be hiding. Something snapped the branches above him and he barely saw the creature before its wicked feet pinned him to the ground.

Ivan's transformed self snatched up his weapon and then broke it in half with his fangs. Alfred, thinking fast, grabbed a stone and jammed it sharply into the beast's talons. They opened from the pain and the monster flew back a few feet, leaving the prince in a state of unmoving fatigue.

* * *

Biting his tongue a thought struck Gilbert. "The bow!" His friends glanced at him. "Alfred's bow! Swim to the bottom of the lake, and get the bow." Not giving him a second to respond, the bird grabbed Francis and lobbed him into the water.

The frog did as told however and found the bow, but couldn't pull it up. He was just about to surface to tell the others when his advisor swam around and snatched up the object with his motorboat speed. When they broke the lake top, Alfred was on the verge of unconsciousness.

"Throw it! Throw it!" The black eagle screeched. Antonio did, but Francis was still attached, and likewise landed in front of the prince.

He slapped Alfred's face. "Hello, sleeping beauty, this is your wake up call! Hello!" Blue eyes fluttered open. "Well, I'm done, goodbye." The frog jumped out of the way as the prince stumbled up and grabbed his bow.

The monster made another swipe at him and he tumbled backwards. He felt for an arrow before remembering he didn't have his quiver. "Oh shi-"

"Alfred!" The prince looked back at the lake in time to catch an arrow. Lovino had just fired at him from his own bow after crawling from the water.

"And that… is why you always confiscate an Italian's weapons when you capture them."

The Great Animal gave a snarl and flew into the air as this occurred. Ivan reared back and vaulted forward intent on a finishing blow. Alfred spun on his heel, notched the arrow, and when blue eyes met violet, the arrow was loosed.

The shot buried itself in the Animal's chest. Straight through his heart. Ivan's eyes widened and a deafening screech echoed off the lands as he lost altitude, every nerve in his body paralyzed.

Down, down, down, into the clear tranquility of Swan Lake.

Light soared from the impact and surrounded every inch of the castle and its inhabitants. Lovino fell forward on his knees with a sigh of relief, and the trio returned to human form. Francis was now a tall blonde man with light stubble and a blue and red outfit. The turtle became a handsome Spanish male with brown hair, green eyes, and some light yellow and red robes. Finally, the large black eagle became an obnoxious albino with sold onyx hunting clothes.

"Whoo!" Gilbert was the first to celebrate, tackling the other two with a laugh. Antonio followed suit, and even Francis in his now ruined colors allowed a smile to cross his lips. A little yellow bird chirped excitably in circles around them before settling in Gilbert's white hair as if nothing had changed.

"Haha, Amigo you owe me $60! He won! He won!" The Spaniard proclaimed.

"Oh non, I think not. He would not have won if I had not woken him up!"

"Still counts, Francis!"

"Guys…" The guard called their attention soberly and they looked to where he had nodded. The prince had stumbled over to Arthur. The three bowed their heads in respectful silence.

* * *

Tears slipped down Alfred's face. He held his lover's upper body to his own. "Please… Forgive me, Arthur. Forgive me. I only wanted to break the spell, to prove my love to you. I love you for your beauty, mind, courage, and kindness. I always have."

He sobbed as he said this. Alfred pressed his lips against the cold unyielding ones of Arthur, and then let him be lowered back onto the ground. The crown prince turned his back and covered his eyes mournfully.

Unbeknownst to all, a small dusting of pink was returning to pale cheeks. Eyelids twitched and fluttered open. Strong emerald orbs were uncovered. A quiet gasp of air was taken in. "A-Alfred?"

What was that? It was barely a whisper, but… The prince lifted his hand and glanced at his lost one. His eyes! They were open! "Arthur!" He placed trembling fingers on the once again warm skin.

"Oh, Alfred." They embraced and the silence from the onlookers broke.

* * *

"Ahh, ces magnifique." Francis sighed.

"Yeah, Everlasting Love." Antonio followed.

"… Meh." Gilbert grunted. Gilbird cheeped in agreement.

(A.N. ,^_^, That was so sweet.)

* * *

It was a day of great jubilation, the day of Alfred and Arthur's wedding. Bells rang out all throughout the two joined kingdoms. The couple walked hand in hand out of the church with identical smiles on their faces.

Rodreich stood to the side with a proud smile. It lasted all of five seconds before Lovino knocked into him. "Hey, Rodreich! I suppose you owe me an apology for calling me a coward. After all if it weren't for me, the Great Animal would still be alive."

The conductor rolled his eyes, and then they went wide. "Oh God!"

"Huh? What is it?" The Italian asked.

Rodreich pointed behind him with a wobbling finger. "T-The Great Animal! It's Alive!" Lovino turned in fear and came face to face with a rather convincing mask.

"Ahh!" He screamed.

The disguise was daintily pulled off to reveal the Queen. Rodreich held out a hand to take hers. "Elizabeta."

"Rodreich." She took his and they strolled away laughing at Lovino's expense. The poor man was still gripping the fabric over his heart.

Someone threw their arm over his shoulders and he freaked, snapping a fist at whoever was behind him. A very familiar Spaniard keeled over holding his stomach. "Oww…" He peeked open an eye. "Sorry to scare you."

"Y-You did not scare me, Bastardo!" Lovino denied with his face flushing.

"Hehe, you look pretty cute all red like that."

"S-Shut up!"

* * *

On the other side of the palace grounds, Gilbert was grilling the new recruits to the army. Alfred had given him a general's position after all the fuss and he was abusing it maliciously. "Alright, maggots! I don't care if everyone else does have the day off!" He announced, marching to and fro. "The prince wants a super fighting force and it's my job to get you ladies in shape! You're in Gilbert's army no-" His gaze caught on a blonde male servant walking by with purple eyes. Very quiet, but very cute.

"Never mind boys! You're dismissed!" The general was gone the very next second.

* * *

Later that night a reception was held in the grand ballroom. Even a sheepish Toris found himself forgiven and invited to dance by a certain 'like fabulous' chamberlain. All was well, but Arthur had a slightly uneasy feeling in his chest.

"Ohonhonhon…"

Oh yeah, he had promised that idiot something. "What is it, Frog?"

"I'm ready for my kiss, mademoiselle." Arthur scoffed.

"I'm not a bloody girl, you twat. And why would I kiss you? You're already human!"

"You still promised, mon ami~"

"Sorry Frog, not happening."

"Besides I think that right is reserved." Alfred walked up to them with a grin and wrapped an arm around Arthur's waist. "If you'll excuse us…"

* * *

He led them out to the garden. "Thanks for that."

"No Problem Arthur."

They sat down on a stone bench beneath a willow tree and Arthur turned to the newly proclaimed King. "Alfred, will you love me until the day I die?"

Alfred smiled gently and brought his Queen's face closer. "No, much longer than that, Arthur. Much longer." An unforgettable kiss was shared to seal the promise.

The End.

* * *

**Me: Aww! That was Beautiful! *Dabs eyes with tissue.***

**Feliciano: Vee~ That was really sweet, right Ludwig?"**

**Ludwig: Ja, ja, whatever. Story's over Feli lets go home. *Proceeds to drag him out.***

**Me: Bye guys! *Sighs.* Now I'm all alone. **

**Lovino: *Kicks in door.* Hey! What the hell with that Spamano crap at the end?! We had a deal!**

**Me: Oh God, it just gets worse! DX I'm sorry Lovi, but I had to! You guys are a fan favorite! Not like anyone else cared! Right, Spain?**

**Antonio: *Walks in.* Nah, I didn't mind too much. Lovi was so cute! *Rubs cheeks with Romano.* He was like a little red tomato!**

**Lovino: Shut up, Spagna!**

**Ivan: *Appears right the f*** outa no where with a toy arrow stuck in his jacket.* I actually enjoyed playing the villain. It was fun to cause everyone great amounts of pain, even if it was fake. ^J^**

**Antonio and Lovino: O.O**

**Me: O.O ….**

**Ivan: ^J^**

**Me: … Oh I can't stay scared of that face! *Koala hugs Ivan.* Say, what do you guys think about a new story? Maybe… Hercules done Hetalia style?**

**Ivan: Would I be that fun Lord of the Dead guy?**

**Me: James Woods? Oh you mean Hades! Sure why not?!**

**Review please, because I like reviews. I want to hit the 50+ mark on this sucker! Also tell me in the reviews if you think I should do the Hetalia version of Hercules. If enough people say yes, then I'll do it! If not, Ivan will get mad. You wouldn't like him when he gets mad...**

**Ja nee~ Until we meet again! ^_^**


	11. Upcoming Story! Look out for it!

**Good News, Readers!**

**I have finally got the first chapter of my Hercules: Hetalia Edition story up! Feel free to hop over to my profile to find it!**

**That's all for now,**

**RR7**


End file.
